<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【K花】KB醉酒后会发生什么 by changmingsuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067457">【K花】KB醉酒后会发生什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmingsuo/pseuds/changmingsuo'>changmingsuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>k花 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmingsuo/pseuds/changmingsuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>KB醉酒还哭包<br/>花少北双性<br/>射尿<br/>粗口<br/>慎。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hua Shaobei/KBdai you dai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【K花】KB醉酒后会发生什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KB醉酒还哭包<br/>花少北双性<br/>射尿<br/>粗口<br/>慎。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你回来了？”<br/>　　夜深露重，KB的生日赶上了尾巴。说好不给他庆生，实则为准备惊喜的花少北早早给自己做好扩张，他甚至还自己把自己捆好了绑在椅背上，只是没想到这一等就等到了深夜，手腕有些酸疼。还好没过十二点。<br/>　　KB没开灯，摸黑在微微月光下观察面前之人。他的眼镜卡在头顶，伸出手揉揉自己的眼睛。<br/>　　“你是谁啊。”<br/>　　“我你都不认识了，”花少北后知后觉问道，“你喝了多少酒？”<br/>　　“你妈妈没有教过你擅自闯入别人家是很不对的事情吗，赶快离开我家。”<br/>　　KB在墙上摸索开关，犹豫了半天没打开日光灯。<br/>　　“但是这里也是我家呀。”<br/>　　花少北不想和KB继续打太极，他屁股里还塞着猫尾肛塞，光着屁股穿着一半破洞裤坐在坐垫上，女穴口还有绒毛亲密接触，难受得很。<br/>　　他也没见过KB醉酒的样子，没想到KB会在生日这天喝醉后再回家。如果他知道KB喝醉后磨磨蹭蹭连他都认不出来，花少北是绝对不会事先把自己绑在椅子上的。<br/>　　但千金难买早知道。<br/>　　他有些后悔捆绑自己的时候特别在乳头上打结了。稍想放松别处便会整体牵引绳索，胸前的皮肤被悉数磨红，想取悦的对象还在有一句没一句的问他到底是谁。<br/>　　“那你到底是谁啊。”<br/>　　KB终于找到了日光灯开关，他眯起双眼，长时间处于黑暗的花少北一时不适日光的侵袭。KB走路倒是很稳，直接来到他的身边，跟拎物件似的抓起他胸前的布料。<br/>　　……一不小心扯到了绳索。<br/>　　“啊、你轻点。”<br/>　　“谁家的野猫啊，在别人家里发骚。”<br/>　　花少北喘得太过色情，长久性爱将他的喘息磨出独有的色情，KB被他的叫床刺激得耳根发软，扔烫手山芋似的扔出手中布料。<br/>　　花少北体内的肛塞经过一起一落，重重撞击在他的内壁上。<br/>　　“啊……”<br/>　　“都说了别在别人家里发春，怎么还叫上瘾了？”<br/>　　“……你再骂？”<br/>　　花少北被骂出火气，抬头瞪KB。但是发情的怒视并不能引起KB的恐惧，也换不来一句安慰，因情欲湿润的双眼，外套内是缠着绳索的束缚，半掩在下体上的毯子因刚刚的动作落在地上。<br/>　　“所以说你到底是谁啊。”<br/>　　“你最好认不出来我。”<br/>　　“问你话呢，谁让你放狠话了？”<br/>　　KB左手取下眼镜，摆在桌面上。他的右手在花少北脸上轻拍三下，凑近对方耳廓：“怎么，你家主子没把你喂饱，出来偷腥了？”<br/>　　花少北被他羞辱性的言语激起恼意，女穴倒是诚实的向外喷涌淫液，将原本便卡在穴口的绳结打得更湿。他抬腿作势要踢KB，又考虑到今天的KB是寿星，出腿的力道带上了迟疑。<br/>　　KB倒是没跟他客气，接住那条像是在调情的腿。顺便帮他把半挂着的破洞裤脱下。两条光洁的白腿在他面前晃晃悠悠，腿的主人似因羞愤不愿与他对视，红着脸咬着牙根甚至能从闭着的嘴里听到脏话。<br/>　　KB注意到花少北腿间的异物，跟摆弄新鲜玩具似的，他半抱着欲抬花少北的屁股。<br/>　　手刚伸过去，摸到了毛茸茸的东西。<br/>　　KB还嫌这火烧得不够，向自己方向拔了拔茸毛。<br/>　　“啊……操你妈，扯你妈逼。”<br/>　　……？嘴怎么这么臭。<br/>　　经过KB的翻腾，花少北的尾骨抵在坐垫上，双腿被迫岔开，女穴与猫尾明显暴漏在KB面前。<br/>　　“你怎么还长了个逼啊，”KB的食指在阴蒂附近的绳结上抠拉，引出此起彼伏的闷哼，“嘴还挺臭，我可只认识一位长逼的男人。”<br/>　　“别玩了，KB，别玩了摸什么摸，手拿开。”<br/>　　空虚了几小时的女穴，在漫长的等待期只有蹭蹭阴蒂旁的绳结缓解痒意。他在打结的时候又因为害羞没有直接将绳结卡在阴蒂上，坐在椅子上等KB的时候虽然不好意思，但是蹭来蹭去始终没把自己磨爽，坐垫上的黏液是因为他不久前经历过的一场阴蒂高潮。<br/>　　KB戳戳他的睾丸，问道：“不舒服吗？那好吧。”<br/>　　作恶的手向后紧扯绳结。<br/>　　“不、不、不……啊！……”<br/>　　手松开束缚，绳结正好打在阴蒂上。花少北原本便挺立着的性器随胯迅速挺弄，他的下半身上下抽搐着向外滋水，仅是如此简单的套弄戏耍便能让他达到高潮，可见身体主人的敏感程度。<br/>　　“你喷到我手上了。”<br/>　　KB的食指上沾到了花少北的体液，他微蹙眉头，将手伸到花少北脸旁。<br/>　　KB问道：“这是什么啊？”<br/>　　花少北在肚子里骂他老流氓，但是脸红着的KB似乎真的不明白手上沾染了什么东西。他凝视花少北的时候，眼神无辜，就像是真的想知道一个答案一样。<br/>　　“你有逼的话，你是花少北吗？”<br/>　　然后满口黄腔。<br/>　　“我不是，你认错人了。”<br/>　　“你就是花少北。”KB点点头，将食指戳进花少北的口腔，二指夹着他的舌头，戏弄花少北的牙根。花少北被他毫无章法的戳弄勾起性欲，手指在口腔的进进出出像在模仿性器，再加上刚刚经历过高潮的女穴正含着绳结上的毛刺热吻，爱人的气息就在近旁，他的双腿情不自禁去勾KB的腰肢。<br/>　　跟主动求欢似的。<br/>　　KB却没顺他的意，反而一巴掌拍在阴茎上。花少北一腔欲火，因为这突如其来的巴掌，愣生生射在空气里。<br/>　　“KB呆又呆我操你妈。”<br/>　　花少北带着哭腔低头不愿意看他，边骂边射，好像脸上还有泪痕。<br/>　　KB穿了黑色外套，身上的白色精液十分明显。他吞了口唾沫，手指撵着刚刚蹭上的精液，抬到脸庞嗅嗅。<br/>　　这味道……<br/>　　“你、你不是说不来了吗。”<br/>　　花少北懵着抬头看KB，连自己脸上哭过的痕迹都顾不上掩饰了。KB比他哭得还狠，一粒一粒金豆豆就这么砸在他胸上。<br/>　　淦，还有几滴落在乳头上了，很难受。<br/>　　“……你哭个屁啊？”<br/>　　“老子想哭……呜呜呜不行吗。你肯定没来，你说不来就一定不会来，我肯定是在做梦。花少北我操你个嘴你个乌龟王八蛋。”<br/>　　“你骂谁呢？你再骂？”<br/>　　“就骂你了怎么着……呜呜。”<br/>　　KB哭得真，还在倒吸气，如果不是他的性器抵着花少北的腿根，一切会更有说服力。<br/>　　“我等到这么晚，就是为了替你过生日。没想到你回来得这么晚，好了你烦不烦啊能不能别哭了，哭哭哭就知道哭鸡巴都被你哭软了。”<br/>　　“你凶我，我过生日呢你就凶我，明天还能不能过了。”<br/>　　花少北伸开双腿，将KB勾向自己。<br/>　　“好了，还做不做了，我身上还绑着绳呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　花少北跪趴在床上。<br/>　　KB在他身后研究怎么把绳索打开。无论是从力道还是角度，KB勾弄的手指都不像是单纯的研究，反而戳戳捣捣他的大阴唇，还是不是拽扯两把肛塞，从花少北口中逼出不少闷哼。<br/>　　“崽种，你他妈的到底研究好了没有？”<br/>　　KB解开皮带的手有了停顿。<br/>　　“研究什么呀？”<br/>　　他歪头问道，可惜花少北看不到。KB拉开裤链，将勃起很久的性器释放出来。他一掌拍响花少北的臀部，引起新一轮咒骂。<br/>　　趁花少北的注意力集中在屁股蛋上，他将绳结扯勾在股沟中，涂满润滑液的手指探进花少北的女穴，肆意搅弄。原本便汁液乱溅的雌穴吞吃着他的手指，似乎事先被主人扩张过多次，KB的扩张甚至有些浪费润滑液。<br/>　　“啊……不，你多少帮我把……啊别戳了别戳……把绳结解开啊！”<br/>　　KB非但不顺他的意，反而将绳结贴在阴蒂上，作弄似的摩擦。撸动阴蒂带给KB新鲜感，他探索着花少北身上的未知领域，兴趣盎然，趴下身子凑近，咬了一口花少北的阴蒂。<br/>　　他的力道算不上大，但是意识到KB做了什么的花少北瞳孔紧缩，发出从未有过的浪叫。<br/>　　“啊啊啊啊啊……啊呜……”<br/>　　他的叫床有了媚意。<br/>　　KB及时躲开，花少北的女穴紧缩五六次后向外一股股喷着水，细腰上下挺弄。喷着喷着，绵长的水液变了气息，传出一股骚味。<br/>　　花少北无力的躺在床垫上，屁股一抽一抽的，女穴还在向外淌着尿液。他的猫尾也沾上了骚水，湿漉漉的搭在他的屁股蛋上。<br/>　　花少北已顾不上骂人，他含糊的咬着被絮，口水体液淋得满床都是。KB若有所思的看着他，等他尿干净了，将人向旁侧摊开。<br/>　　接着花少北的正面对着他，被捆住的双手无法遮住红晕脸颊，花少北张着嘴大口喘息。<br/>　　“多大人了，怎么还尿床呢？”<br/>　　等花少北稍微歇会有了力气，KB顺势插进湿润的一塌糊涂的雌穴。这是雌穴今天第一次尝到肉棒，内壁里的软肉逢咬上来，显示出十足媚意。<br/>　　“我是不是特别差劲啊？”<br/>　　花少北体力透支，一边被操还要一边分出心神思考KB在说什么。<br/>　　“你、别操太深了呜呜，你说什么、稍微慢点啊……”<br/>　　“我是不是个很失败的人啊，你跟我在一起，是不是单纯的因为我们认识了这么多年？”<br/>　　KB力道比平日要狠，次次顶撞他的子宫内壁。花少北被操得腿根乱颤，手只能在屁股下方无助的抓着自己。<br/>　　“怎、怎么可能！”<br/>　　“你是不是讨厌我啊，勉强自己答应和我相处？”<br/>　　“你放你妈的臭狗屁。”<br/>　　KB听他终于骂出完整句子，倒不继续倾泻负能量语句了。他的手在花少北的乳包上捏扯，手从衣扣处伸进白衬衫，将乳头从绳索中解救出来，以指甲扣挖着。<br/>　　花少北的乳头是敏感点，被他又戳又吸的连续玩弄，原本便有些红肿的乳尖遭到这种对待，花少北闷哼着小声哭叽。<br/>　　“恒恒好哥哥，饶了弟弟吧。”<br/>　　实则内心已骂一车。<br/>　　“啊，今天酒喝得有些多。”<br/>　　还没等花少北反应过来KB的意思，他的体内已被一股股滚烫的液体冲击，最深处被一股股热液冲击，花少北来不及咽下唾液，已被操得丢魂。<br/>　　KB俯下身，与他的爱人交换唾液，吸吮着爱人的舌根。<br/>　　他的胯下还在继续顶弄，操着花少北的骚心。右手向内顶着猫尾肛塞。<br/>　　他的性器一股股射着尿液，悉数射进子宫。<br/>　　眼见着花少北的小腹被他射成鼓包，KB退出女穴时，绷不住的尿液将床褥打湿。<br/>　　KB还作恶似的挤按花少北的小腹。<br/>　　……倒是将尿液悉数按出体外了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>